Collect Wages
Collect Wages is a goal that you will unlock after recruiting a new girl. Goal Collect from your girls 3 times. Reward: CASH! Dialog: Workout Video Competition Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: The Video Workout Competition is coming soon and we have no training! Prissie: You girls will never win! The Alphas have the skinniest girls in the planet! Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Prissie, it's a Work out Video Competition, not a skinniness contest. NEXT: Yoga Class PREVIOUS: New Recruits Dialog: The Talent Show Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: The campus talent show is coming up! Let's show off what our sorority can do! Whitney/Erika/Leah: I have a great idea! Let's make a band! Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Yeah! We can build our very own music studio to get ready for the talent show! NEXT: Band Party PREVIOUS: Girl Power! Dialog: Mini Golf Tournament Prissie: I hope your little sorority is ready for the campus Mini Golf Tournament. My girls have won back to back years. Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: We'll be ready, Prissie! We'll build our own course for practice. Prissie: Late again, girls. My Daddy already built a course for our house. You don't stand a chance! NEXT: Putting Party PREVIOUS: Recruitment Rocks! Dialog: Home Sweet Hawaii! Prissie: Ahola, losers! That means bellow in Hawaiian. It's time for the Alphas' Hawaiian Vacation. No one will join your sorority now! Candice/Ella/Traci: We don't have to go all the way to Hawaii to fun or to convince girls to join. Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Yeah, we'll bring Hawaii here! Prissie: Wow, you girls are lame. Bon Voyage! That means goodbye in Hawaiian. Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Actually, that's French. Prissie: Whatever, I'm going to Hawaii! NEXT: Luau Setup PREVIOUS: A Pool Player Dialog: The Campus Art Show! Audrey: Oh, wow, I can't believe the Campus Cup is almost over! Next, we have to win the Art Show! Candice/Ella/Traci: Yeah only two more events, and we're so close beating those Alphas! Prissie: Only in your dreams, losers! If there is one thing the Alpha's have it is creativity, no ever beat us at the Art Show. Candice/Ella/Traci: We're creative, too. We'll put on the best art show! Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Yeah...you know how to paint, right? Candice/Ella/Traci: Umm...no...but let's build an art studio, so we can all learn together! NEXT: Drawing Session PREVIOUS: Ahola! Dialog: The Intramural Games Audrey: This is it! We are so close to finally winning the Campus Cup! We just need to win enough of the Intramural Games! Prissie: You mean close to losing it! We Alphas are fierce competitors. We never lose the Games. Audrey: No way, we have great athletes, too. Let's get to work and finally win the Campus Cup! NEXT: Tennis Match PREVIOUS: Artsy Girl Dialog: Improving Science Audrey: Dean Roth! To what so we owe this wonderful visit? Dean Roth: Don't try to be sweet with me! You know why I'm her. You are on academic suspension. Audrey: What?! Us?! You can't do that! Dean Roth: Oh yes I can. If your science scores don't improve, I will no longer allow you to hold parties. Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Oh man, this sucks! Audrey: Don't worry, we just need to focus on our science studying. NEXT: Study Science PREVIOUS: A Champion Dialog: The Campus Wine Bar Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Man, that Dean Roth is clamping down on anything that's fun. Audrey: Yeah. You know she closed down the Campus Wine Bar? Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: No way, I love that place! Audrey: Oh, I know how we can show her! Let's set up our own vineyard and wine bar! Andrea/Michelle/Stacy: Yeah, that'll show her! NEXT: Vineyard! PREVIOUS : Study Science Dialog: The Bowling Alley Gina/Abbie/Torrie: Guys, we got a big problem! Audrey: You don't need to tell me. It's Dean Roth, isn't it? Gina/Abbie/Torrie: That's right! Now she has shut down the Campus Bowling Alley. She said it was disruptive to studying! Audrey: We'll show her! Let's build our own bowling alley right here! NEXT: A Winemaker! PREVIOUS: Bowling! Category:Quests Category:Limited Time and Goals Category:All Pages